


it's payback time

by ardentiia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Leads the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Akira is the mafia's newest recruit, Don Goro, M/M, Mafia AU, Phantom Thieves are a mafia, Short One Shot, aka Goro is a mafia boss, idk what to tag this with I just wanted to write something fun, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentiia/pseuds/ardentiia
Summary: “You’ve been wronged by society, yes? Cast away, beaten down.” He leans closer. “Don’t you want to get back at them?”The boy swallows; from here, Goro can see the slight narrowing of his eyes, the hands twitching as if tempted to reach for a gun. Interesting. Perhaps he could get some use out of him after all, if he can fight.“Of course I do,” he says, voice low. “That’s why I’m here, aren’t I?”
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 19





	it's payback time

“Do you know why you’re here?”

Goro raises his eyebrows at the boy standing defiantly before him. The boy cocks his head to the side.

“Because I’m an asset to you.”

The boy has the good instinct to take a step back as Goro rises, stepping around his desk to stare the boy down. He’s a weakling, from the looks of it—muscles scrawny, glasses slightly askew, black hair tousled. He can’t be more than a year younger than Goro himself, despite the stark differences in their builds, in the way they hold themselves. But Goro had long learned not to underestimate anyone.

“You know, this is the first time that Ann’s ever recommended anyone to me, least of all an untrained delinquent off the streets serving as a part-time barista.” 

The boy flinches slightly. 

“Surprised?” Goro smiles. “We know many things. It was easy to dig up your past.”

He perches on the edge of his desk, idly flipping the crown in his hand end over end. 

“You’ve been wronged by society, yes? Cast away, beaten down.” He leans closer. “Don’t you want to get back at them?”

The boy swallows; from here, Goro can see the slight narrowing of his eyes, the hands twitching as if tempted to reach for a gun. Interesting. Perhaps he could get some use out of him after all, if he can fight.

“Of course I do,” he says, voice low. “That’s why I’m here, aren’t I?”

Goro leans back. In the blink of an eye, he flicks a card at the boy. It slices through the air at his eye, but he snatches it out of the air easily, like a cat with a lazily drifting leaf.

“Your invitation,” Goro says. “Ann will notify you when your first assignment is ready.”

The boy bows slightly. “Yes, sir,” he murmurs, turning to leave.

“Oh, and Akira?”

One hand hovering over the knob, the boy pauses at the door.

Goro grins. The lighting reflects off the sharp angles of his face.

“Welcome to the Phantom Thieves.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like this au so maybe I'll continue it in the future. anyway I realized I don't have enough Shuake content in my fics so I wanted to remedy that. Hope you enjoyed this very small piece!
> 
> AAA I FORGOT TO PUT MY TWITTER NOOOO please follow me on Twitter if you want more shuake content :D [@ardentiia](https://twitter.com/ardentiia)


End file.
